Wytrwałość
by Mistress Malfoy
Summary: Miniaturka. Rozmyślania Tonks po ataku śmierciożerców. Kanon aż do bólu.


**Wytrwałość**

„_Kochanie nie zbliżaj się _

_Kochanie ostrożnie,_

_Nie prowokuj mych ust czerwieni_

_Nie sobie jesteśmy przeznaczeni."_

Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt siedem.

Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt osiem.

Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć.

Milion.

Uważnie wpatrywała się w kubek skupiając się tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła, by nie wylać na siebie herbaty, ale przede wszystkim, by przez chwilę zająć czymś swój umysł i nie musieć myśleć. Wchodziła po schodach a płyn niebezpiecznie kołysał się od jednego do drugiego brzegu. Nie chciała budzić skrzatów, ale musiała się uspokoić, a herbata wydawała się w tym momencie jedynym, co mogło tego dokonać, o ile po wydarzeniach sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut cokolwiek mogło. Znalazłszy się w holu stanęła, spojrzała w stronę Wielkiej Sali i nagle zapragnęła całą sobą znaleźć się daleko, jak najdalej stąd. Mimo to podeszła do drzwi, a przekonawszy się, że są otwarte uchyliła je i wśliznęła się do środka. Powoli zbliżyła się do swojego dawnego miejsca w 2/5 ławy Puchonów, od stołu nauczycielskiego licząc, i usiadła postawiwszy na blacie herbatę. Teraz, gdy jej kroki ucichły, otoczyła ją ze wszystkich stron nienaturalna dla tego miejsca a tak oczywista dla tak późnych godzin nocnych cisza. Wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni i niewerbalnie przywołała świecznik. Ostrożnie kierowała nim, ale i tak przy zderzeniu przedmiotu ze stołem jedna ze świec zgasła a na drewno polał się wosk. Są najwyraźniej rzeczy, które się nie zmienią, jak gwiazdy na niebie, para ulatująca z jej gorącego napoju, formująca unikatowe kształty czy jej niezdarność. Są jednak i takie, które przeminęły i już nie powrócą. Zniknęły dzisiaj na dobre, odeszły razem z człowiekiem, który tak wiele dał tej szkole i całemu czarodziejskiemu światu. Albus Dumbledore nigdy więcej nie przemówi do uczniów tu, w tej sali, by przekazać im bardzo ważne lub zupełnie pozbawione sensu słowa. Bo Albusa Dumbledore'a już nie ma.

Tonks mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na kubku i niewidzący wzrok utkwiła w najwyższym krześle przy stole nauczycielskim, którego kontur słabo rysował się w żółtym świetle świec. Kątem oka dostrzegła na lewo jakiś ruch, a gdy tam spojrzała zobaczyła idącego w jej stronę Lupina.

- Nie domknęłaś… - powiedział wskazując ręką na drzwi. – Mogę?

Skinęła głową i upiła łyk herbaty. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu patrząc każde w innym kierunku.

- Gdzie są inni? – spytała cicho.

- Minerwa razem z Hagridem, Slughornem, Sprout i Flitwickiem przyjmuje Scrimgeourga z delegacją w swoim gabinecie. Uczniowie są w swoich dormitoriach. Ja właśnie wyszedłem ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Molly strasznie to przeżywa.

Westchnął i przetarł oczy. Spojrzał na Tonks, która wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Powinnaś iść do domu, odpocząć. – powiedział zmartwionym głosem, ale bez przekonania. Wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Nie. Dam sobie radę. Rano trzeba będzie pomóc sprzątać, każda para rąk się przyda. Nawet moja.

Ponownie upiła łyk i zapatrzyła się w kubek. Na powierzchni herbaty pływały kawałki cytryny a na dnie dostrzegła kilka nierozpuszczonych ziarenek cukru. Po chwili odezwała się jeszcze ciszej niż za pierwszym razem:

- Fleur też tam jest, prawda?

Nie podniosła wzroku, ale wiedziała, że jej się przypatruje.

- Tak. – powiedział i znowu westchnął. – Tak, Tonks, ale to zupe…

- Zupełnie inna sytuacja. – dokończyła za niego smutnym głosem i pokiwała głową.

- Tak. – powtórzył nieco mocniej. – Dlaczego ty nie możesz tego zrozumieć? Tyle razy próbowałem ci wytłumaczyć, ostrzec a ty dalej swoje. Nie mo…

- A dlaczego ty nie chcesz zrozumieć mnie? – przerwała mu ponownie tym razem patrząc na niego pociemniałymi oczami. – Dlaczego na siłę próbujesz mi wcisnąć coś, czego ja wcale nie chcę? Dlaczego uważasz, że lepiej wiesz, czego potrzebuję i co naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwi? Czego ty się boisz?

- To nie jest czas na takie rozmowy, Nimfa…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – wstała, celując w niego palcem. – O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi, co? – zapytała, opierając ręce na biodrach.

- O ciebie, nie rozumiesz? O twoje bezpieczeństwo. Kobieto, ja mogę zrobić ci krzywdę! – zdenerwowanie zaczęło brać górę nad jego samokontrolą. - W czasie pełni nie jestem sobą, wiesz o tym!

- Jest wojna Remusie. – odpowiedziała, odwracając głowę, a jej wzrok padł na świecznik. Płomień świecy chwiał się prawie niezauważalnie. - Wojna. – powtórzyła nadal patrząc na płomień. Namiastkę potężnego żywiołu. Namiastkę ognia. Miała wrażenie, że coś pali ją od środka. Przesunęła spojrzenie na świecę, która się nie paliła. - A to oznacza, że mogę zginąć w każdej chwili każdego dnia. Po za tym, jestem aurorem i póki co daje sobie jakoś radę.

- Nie masz pojęcia, na co się decydujesz. – kontynuował, jakby nie dotarły do niego jej słowa. - Życie ze mną oznacza życie na marginesie społeczeństwa. Nie ma tolerancji. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza w praktyce? Ludzie będą wytykać cię palcami, bać się ciebie, przechodzić na drugą stronę ulicy, wypraszać cię ze sklepów, piętnować cię na każdym kroku!

Odwrócił się, oparł ręce o blat stołu i zacisnął tak, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Pochylił głowę, próbując się uspokoić. Dlaczego ona nie potrafi tego zrozumieć? Dlaczego nie może odpuścić? To będzie za trudne..., nie wytrzyma…, nie da sobie rady…

- Remusie… - powiedziała, ale nie zareagował.

- Remusie, spójrz na mnie.

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Tonks stoi tuż przed nim.

- Powiedz, że mnie nie kochasz.

- C-co? – zapytał, nieco zbity z tropu tym nieoczekiwanym żądaniem.

- Powiedz, że mnie nie kochasz. Powiedz wprost, a zostawię cię w spokoju i nigdy więcej nie poruszę tego tematu.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. W jej ciemnych w tym momencie oczach kryło się tak wiele emocji, że nie był w stanie rozpoznać nawet jednej.

- Jeśli jednak nie powiesz – kontynuowała, gdy milczał - wiedz, że wszystkie te argumenty mnie nie przekonują, a prawdę powiedziawszy w ogóle mnie nie obchodzą. Jestem dużą dziewczynką i, mimo że często na to nie wygląda, potrafię o siebie zadbać. I będę ci to powtarzać tak długo, aż uwierzysz we mnie, w siebie i przestaniesz nas unieszczęśliwiać z jakiegoś wyższego, wyimaginowanego i nikomu poza tobą nieznanego powodu.

Skończywszy minęła go i skierowała się ku drzwiom. Wzrok Lupina automatycznie zatrzymał się na najwyższym krześle w sali. Molly ma rację.

Milion jeden.


End file.
